El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El cumpleaños número 18 de Ash se aproxima, y Misty le tiene preparado un regalo muy especial... PokéShipping oneshot. Canción de Misty incluida.


Hey gente, ¿como están? Aquí les traigo un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió no hace mucho. Bueno, como buen PokéShipper que soy, desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fic que incluyera la canción de Misty, solo que, digamos que no encontraba un buen pretexto para insertarla, pero luego de pensarlo un tiempo, se me ocurrió que, ¿a quién no le gusta que le cante en su cumpleaños una persona especial? Y hay mucha gente a la que le gusta expresar de ese modo sus sentimientos, de modo que, poco a poco, ahí fue surgiendo la idea. Sigo siendo un novato en lo que a romance se refiere, pero espero progresar un poco, aparte, a ver si con esto entretengo un poco a la gente mientras publico el siguiente cap de Quest for the Power. Bien, comencemos.

* * *

**El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

_**Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Misty estaba que no daba más. Hacía un par de horas había despachado al octavo entrenador que venía a retarla ese día, y como ya estaba cayendo la tarde, decidió que era hora de cerrar el gimnasio. Se dejó caer tendida en su cama, y abrió los brazos, exhalando un suspiro. Su largo cabello (se lo había dejado crecer en los últimos años) se desparramó por toda la cama. Las últimas semanas habían sido demasiado rutinarias para ella, batalla tras batalla, retador tras retador. La joven de cabellos rojizos deseaba tener algo de tiempo para sí misma, pero eso era muy difícil cuando de las cuatro hermanas, solo una era de fiar para ocuparse de las labores en el gimnasio.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su mesita de noche, sobre la cual se encontraban la lámpara y un calendario con una fecha marcada, además de una fotografía que se había tomado en su cumpleaños número 18, ocho meses atrás, junto a sus hermanas y sus amigos más cercanos. Misty la tomó para observarla. Del lado izquierdo, Daisy sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello a Tracey, quien se notaba bastante incómodo por el "abrazo" de la chica rubia. Junto a ellos estaba Dawn, saludando a la cámara con un guiño y un gesto de V de victoria con los dedos. A la derecha, Brock parecía estar en el cielo al haberse puesto entre Violeta y Lily, al lado estaban los hermanos de Petalburgo, May, que sonreía con evidente pena ajena, y el pequeño Max, que ya no era tan pequeño, haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a Brock. Misty sonrió al verse a sí misma en el centro de la fotografía, estaba frente a su enorme pastel con las 18 velitas encendidas, y a su lado Ash, con Pikachu en su hombro, como de costumbre. Los años no le habían pasado en vano, ese niño bajito y desaliñado se había convertido en un joven muy bien parecido, y ahora la rebasaba en altura por casi una cabeza. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella al momento de sacarse la fotografía. Desde luego, eso a ella no le incomodó en lo absoluto.

- "Como pasa el tiempo." – pensó, nostálgica. De niños esa imagen quizás nunca hubiera cruzado por su cabeza. Desde que se conocieron a ambos les encantaba picarse el uno al otro por cualquier cosa, y pasársela discutiendo por tonterías. Pero a pesar de todo, en los momentos importantes, siempre se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, pasara lo que pasara. Con el paso del tiempo, Ash llegó a convertirse en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, fue su compañero de viajes, su rival en batallas ocasionalmente, su mejor amigo… pero ella en el fondo siempre albergó sentimientos mucho más profundos hacia él, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. – "Si él lo supiera…" -

Misty suspiró. Ash era un muchacho algo ingenuo, despistado, y a veces torpe, pero haciendo eso a un lado, también era alguien muy comprometido con lo que hacía para lograr sus metas, un amigo cuya lealtad era a toda prueba y que siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por aquellos que eran importantes para él, humanos y Pokémon por igual. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, a Misty le atraía mucho esa manera de ser tan especial de Ash, y aunque fueran amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo, Misty se sorprendía a sí misma frecuentemente deseando poder ser algo más que una amiga para Ash.

_**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

- Misty, ¿estás ahí? – oyó la voz de su hermana Daisy luego de tocar la puerta.

- Pasa, está abierto. – respondió la pelirroja sin levantarse de la cama, y aún con la mirada fija en la fotografía.

La mayor de las Hermanas Sensacionales abrió la puerta, y entró con una bandeja con comida. Misty ni siquiera reparó en ella, estaba totalmente enfocada en la fotografía que observaba.

- Te traje tu cena. – dijo Daisy.

- Déjala allí. – dijo Misty, sin mirarla. Daisy dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio que Misty tenía. Se acercó a su hermana menor, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, echando una ojeada a la fotografía.

- Vaya fiesta que tuvimos, ¿eh? – dijo la rubia.

- Sí, muy divertida. – dijo Misty con algo de desgano.

- Y… ¿ya decidiste qué vas a regalarle a Ash? – preguntó Daisy.

Misty guardó silencio luego de la pregunta de Daisy. La pelirroja miró el calendario en su mesita de noche. A exactamente 10 días de la fecha actual, iba a ser el cumpleaños número 18 de Ash. Misty había recibido la invitación como recordatorio hacía pocos días, de modo que pudiera prepararse e ir a Pueblo Paleta. La fiesta iba a celebrarse en el Restaurante Pallet House, propiedad de Delia Ketchum, y con toda seguridad habría enviado ya las invitaciones a los amigos más cercanos de Ash, dentro y fuera de Pueblo Paleta. Sin duda iba a ser una fiesta a lo grande.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Daisy.

- Ah, no tengo que preocuparme por eso. – dijo Misty, como si no le importara.

- Misty, el viaje hasta Pueblo Paleta es largo, y aún no le has comprado nada a Ash. – dijo Daisy.

- Mejor déjame tranquila. – dijo Misty. - ¿Qué no tienes cosas qué hacer? -

- De acuerdo, ya que lo pones así. – Daisy se paró de la cama y abandonó el cuarto de su hermana menor. No comprendía por qué Misty no le daba importancia a lo de comprarle un regalo a Ash, más aún sabiendo ella lo que su hermanita menor sentía por el entrenador.

Poco sabía Daisy, que de hecho, Misty tenía sus razones. Cualquiera puede ir a la tienda y comprar un regalo para dárselo a otra persona, pero si le das algo que tú mismo hiciste, tiene mucho más valor, simbólica y sentimentalmente hablando. Y eso era precisamente lo que la Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean estaba pensando a ese respecto.

_**Flashback: 8 meses atrás…**_

_En el Gimnasio Cerulean no cabía nadie. El lugar estaba lleno de ruido y movimiento ya que se estaba celebrando un día muy importante: el cumpleaños número 18 de la líder de gimnasio. Desde ese día Misty era mayor de edad, una adulta oficialmente, se podría decir. Algunos de los invitados andaban bailando en el recibidor, otros fueron a darse un chapuzón en la enorme piscina del gimnasio, y otros tantos abarrotaban la mesa de bocadillos, hartándose de todo cuando podían. En fin, todo mundo se la estaba pasando de lo lindo. Excepto alguien…_

_La propia cumpleañera pensaba que era demasiado alboroto por tratarse de su cumpleaños. Claro, era una fecha importante y especial para ella. Sus amigos más cercanos habían venido a felicitarla y le habían traído muchos bonitos regalos. Pero entre tantas personas presentes, solo había alguien a quien ella quería ver ese día. Y ese alguien era el único que no había asistido a la celebración. Pronto se cansó de tanto andar por ahí saludando y conversando de cualquier cosa con los invitados, así que fue a la sala, y buscando un rincón más o menos alejado de todo el revuelo, se sentó en un mullido sofá._

_- "No vino después de todo." – pensaba con resignación. - "No puedo culparlo. Ash tiene que ocuparse de sus asuntos." -_

_Misty sabía que Ash iba a estar ocupado por aquellas fechas. El joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se había hecho de una enorme reputación en los últimos dos años, y el Comité Regional de la Liga Pokémon en Kanto estaba considerándolo para que ocupase un puesto en la Elite 4, dado que algunos de los miembros actuales estaban planeando retirarse del oficio. Tendría que ir a la Meseta Añil para lo que se podría llamar una especie de prueba, para demostrar si estaba a la altura. Su sueño desde siempre había sido ser un Maestro Pokémon, y conociéndolo, no había forma de que fuese a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. La última vez que se vieron, cuando el le contó sobre eso, se mostraba tan feliz y emocionado, que Misty no se atrevió a decirle que realmente quería que estuviera en su cumpleaños. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para interponerse entre él y sus sueños? _

_- ¿Y qué anda haciendo la cumpleañera tan solita y triste por aquí? – le dijo una voz de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Deberías estar divirtiéndote, es tu día, ¿no? -_

_- ¿Huh? – Misty alzó la mirada, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que había alguien frente a ella. Alzó la mirada, y frente a ella estaba un joven alto, con la tez un poco tostada, cabello negro azabache alborotado, ojos cafés y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. El chico le sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Misty tardó un poco en asimilar de quién se trataba, tuvo que ver al roedor eléctrico amarillo en su hombro para finalmente darse cuenta._

_- Pikapika, Pikachupi. – Saludó el roedor alzando la pata._

_- ¿A-Ash? – Misty se puso de pie, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, pero de alguna manera logró contenerse, y apenas alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible._

_- Discúlpame por llegar tarde, tuve… algunos inconvenientes de camino hasta acá. – dijo el chico, rascándose detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo algo nervioso. – Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí. Feliz cumpleaños. – dijo mientras la abrazaba._

_Misty no supo como reaccionar, el abrazo que Ash le dio la hizo quedarse paralizada, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de fuerzas levantó los brazos y tragándose los nervios le correspondió._

_- G-Gracias. – alcanzó a decir en un susurro, antes de separarse para poder verse. – Pero, pensé que ahora estarías… -_

_- ¿En la Meseta Añil? – completó Ash. – Vamos, no creíste que me perdería tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí? - _

_- Bueno, estabas a poco de pasar a formar parte de la Elite 4 de Kanto. El Ash que conozco no hubiera dejado pasar una oportunidad así. – dijo Misty con ligera aversión._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Ash, visiblemente molesto por el comentario de su amiga. – Oye, esto es más importante. Lo de la Liga Pokémon… bueno, lo he esperado toda mi vida, ¿qué importa esperar uno o dos meses más? -_

_Misty soltó una risita. Si no fuera porque lo conocía desde hacía tantos años hubiera dudado, y en realidad ella no esperaba que él fuese a dejar lo que hacía solo para venir a su cumpleaños. No obstante, eso no quería decir que no se sintiera feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. Todo lo contrario._

_Los dos jóvenes se sentaron de vuelta en el sofá, y empezaron a ponerse al tanto de lo que habían hecho en los últimos meses. Misty le contó a Ash sobre sus últimos espectáculos subacuáticos, y que sus hermanas habían firmado un contrato para una campaña de modelaje, pero ella tuvo que quedarse fuera para poder ocuparse del gimnasio. Ash estuvo contándole sobre su último viaje, había vuelto a visitar las Islas Naranja, pero no con intenciones de competir oficialmente, sino que eran una especie de "vacaciones". Claro que, no por eso dejó de entrenar en ese tiempo._

_- Ah, casi se me olvida. – dijo Ash de pronto, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita, un poco más ancha que la palma de su mano. – Tu regalo. - _

_Misty tomó la cajita, y la abrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su contenido, dentro había un hermoso collar, hecho con conchas marinas. En la más grande, tenía el nombre de ella grabado. Misty volteó a ver a Ash, que le sonreía esperanzado._

_- ¿Dónde lo compraste? – preguntó._

_- No lo compré, yo lo hice. – dijo Ash simplemente._

_- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – Misty no se lo creía._

_- Un artesano en las Islas Naranja me enseñó como. – explicó el entrenador. – Sé que siempre te ha gustado todo lo relacionado con el agua, y bueno… pensé que tal vez podría hacer uno para ti. - Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Pero dime, ¿te gusta? -_

_- Es muy lindo, en verdad. – dijo Misty, abrazando a su amigo y dándole un besito en la mejilla. – Muchas gracias. -_

_- Oye, tenía que ser algo especial, si es para una amiga especial. – dijo él, correspondiéndole. – Bueno, ¿te lo vas a poner o no? -_

_- Je, claro, por supuesto. – dijo la chica, mientras se ponía el collar. Ash sonrió, en verdad le quedaba muy bien._

_El resto de la tarde Misty lo pasó hablando de cualquier cosa con Ash, estaba tan absorta que aparentemente se desentendió del resto del mundo en esa fiesta, al punto que sus hermanas tuvieron que ir a buscarla cuando llegó la hora de cortar el pastel, obviamente no podían hacerlo si la cumpleañera no estaba presente. Misty incluso tuvo la gentileza de guardarle una porción extra grande del pastel a Ash, ya que si algo lo caracterizaba era su aparentemente insaciable apetito. En fin, el resto de su cumpleaños se la pasó muy a gusto con su "mejor amigo". _

_Al atardecer, ya cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, todo mundo se había marchado, excepto Ash, que se había quedado otro rato a conversar, hasta que las hermanas de Misty decidieron "echarlo" para poder limpiar todo el desorden. Misty personalmente fue a acompañarlo hasta la entrada…_

_- Bueno, hora de volver a casa. – dijo Ash. – Iré a arreglar algunos asuntos en Pueblo Paleta, y luego volveré a la Meseta Añil. -_

_- Cuídate mucho, y gracias de nuevo por venir. – dijo Misty. – Significa mucho para mí, en serio. -_

_- No te preocupes, lo que sea por mi mejor amiga. – dijo Ash. – Pero a cambio, tendrás que prometerme algo. -_

_- ¿Eh? –_

_- Ya que hice un… pequeño sacrificio para poder venir a tu cumpleaños, espero que también asistas al mío. – dijo el chico. – Es lo justo, ¿no? -_

_Misty arrugó un poco el entrecejo, no obstante lo que decía era cierto. Quizás había llegado algo tarde, pero hizo el esfuerzo y llegó, y además le trajo un bonito obsequio. Si él pudo hacerlo, a ella no le costaba nada._

_- Supongo. – dijo ella simplemente._

_- Bien, yo ya me voy, hasta pronto, Misty. – dijo Ash, dándole un abrazo de despedida._

_- Buen viaje, Ash. -_

_Ash se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin prisa, Misty se despidió de él con la mano, y no volvió a entrar al gimnasio hasta que desapareció de vista._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Misty salió de sus recuerdos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cómoda, sacando de una gaveta una pequeña cajita. Dentro estaba el collar de conchas marinas que Ash le había regalado. Era un regalo sencillo y modesto, pero pese a ello era muy especial. Ash lo había hecho con sus propias manos, pensando en ella. Pese a que el término "amiga especial" que Ash había usado con ella no fue del todo lo que ella hubiera deseado en ese momento, seguía siendo el mejor regalo que había recibido en su cumpleaños.

Misty sonrió, y volvió a guardar el collar en su estuche. Luego abrió otra gaveta, y sacó una hoja de papel, que tenía escritos una serie de versos. Los había escrito desde hacía años, como una manera de desahogarse, y de dejar salir esos sentimientos reprimidos. Una parte de ella quería entregárselo a Ash, pero nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo, y se los guardó durante años. Hubo momentos en que quiso cortar esa hoja de papel en tiritas y quemarla, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo de hacerlo. Algo en su interior le dijo que llegaría un momento en que tendría que decirle todo frente a frente.

Y había llegado ese momento. Bueno, casi. Misty pensaba que el mejor momento de decírselo sería el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Una amiga compositora, que les ayudó a las hermanas en la parte musical de su último acto, tuvo la gentileza de componer una melodía para ella, y convertir los versos que Misty había escrito en la letra de una hermosa canción. Estuvo practicándola en secreto durante no menos de dos meses, siempre que tenía alguno que otro chance para escabullirse del gimnasio, o cuando sus hermanas salían. Ya se la sabía de memoria, y su amiga había grabado la pista en un CD. Solo tendría que pedirle prestados una grabadora y un micrófono a sus hermanas, y cruzar los dedos para que no le pidieran explicaciones. Esto era algo muy personal, un asunto solo de ella.

- "Bueno, de ambos, de Ash y mío." – admitió mentalmente, soltando una risita. Le gustaba como sonaba eso.

* * *

_**En Pueblo Paleta, mientras tanto…**_

Ash Ketchum se encontraba en el campo del profesor Oak, recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol sobre una colina, mirando hacia el horizonte, con su Pikachu a su lado. Se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo algo de ejercicio junto a sus Pokémon. El niño de 10 años que había partido en busca de sus sueños como entrenador Pokémon hacía tantos años ahora era un hombre. Bueno, casi, le faltaba poco para serlo. En 10 días exactamente sería su cumpleaños número 18, se convertiría pronto en mayor de edad. Desde que se volvió entrenador, su cumpleaños significaba mucho más para él que el aniversario de su nacimiento. Muchos de los acontecimientos importantes de su vida habían tenido su origen en dicha fecha.

- El tiempo pasa volando, ¿verdad, Pikachu? – dijo Ash. – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas en estos 8 años. -

- Pikachu. – asintió el ratón amarillo.

Su décimo cumpleaños fue lo que se pudiera llamar inicio de la etapa más importante de su vida. Fue ese día que recibió a su primer Pokémon. Por haberse quedado dormido, llegó tarde, y el Pokémon que recibió fue un pequeño Pikachu con un carácter rebelde que no tenía intención alguna de obedecer sus órdenes. Fue un comienzo con el pie izquierdo, pero a pesar de todo, Ash consiguió ganarse su respeto y confianza, y más importante, su amistad, al poner en riesgo su propia integridad para protegerlo. Juntos pasaron por muchas experiencias, duras batallas, aventuras emocionantes, peligros, conocer muchos buenos amigos y rivales en el trayecto… había sido un largo camino para ambos.

- ¿Cómo les estará yendo a mis amigos? – se preguntó mientras pensaba en ellos.

Tenía varios meses que no los veía. Más específicamente, desde el cumpleaños de Misty, al que todos habían asistido, y era la primera vez que se habían reunido todos en mucho tiempo. Por lo que sabía, May y Dawn habían participado no hacía mucho en el Gran Festival de las Islas Naranja, y sorprendentemente, ambas empataron en la gran final. Por otra parte, Max había estado viajando por Johto, y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pronto iría a participar en la Conferencia plateada, dentro de 3 meses. Con Brock, bueno, el criador Pokémon casi nunca estaba en casa cuando lo llamaba. Ash ocasionalmente se preguntaba qué lo mantendría tan ocupado, pero este siempre le respondía diciendo "cosas del oficio". Ash imaginaba que tendría que ver con el Centro de Crianza Pokémon que había comenzado hacía poco.

Y finalmente, Misty. La chica seguía tan ocupada con su gimnasio como siempre. Había hecho un excelente trabajo hasta el momento, tenía que admitirlo, se había convertido en una digna oponente, muy difícil de vencer. Pese a que mantenían el contacto ya fuera por cartas o llamándose por teléfono, Ash se sorprendió bastante al ver lo cambiada que estaba cuando fue a su cumpleaños. La niña que había conocido en sus viajes había dado paso a una mujer adulta. Ash no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero siempre consideró a Misty como una chica talentosa, leal… y ¿por qué no? Muy linda y encantadora. Eso claro cuando no estaba de mal humor. Ash se rió al recordar todas las peleas que tuvo con Misty, muchas veces por estupideces.

- ¡Oye, Ash! – exclamó de pronto una voz, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? – Ash se levantó, y vio a Tracey acercándose a toda prisa. - ¿Qué pasa, Tracey? -

- Tu mamá me pidió que viniera a buscarte, aún hay mucho que preparar para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. – dijo el observador Pokémon.

- Ah, vamos, ¿cuál es la prisa? – dijo Ash en tono despreocupado. – Todavía faltan 10 días. –

- Que se irán volando sin que te des cuenta si te la pasas holgazaneando. – respondió Tracey algo severo. – Vamos. -

- Ya, ya, está bien. – dijo Ash, parándose, mientras Pikachu saltaba a su hombro, y ambos empezaron a caminar colina abajo. Tracey tenía razón, Ash normalmente no era muy cumplidor con las cosas afuera de su entrenamiento Pokémon, de modo que siempre había que darle la "motivación" apropiada.

Ya en la residencia Ketchum, los dos jóvenes pasaron al recibidor, donde vieron a la Sra. Ketchum hablando por el videoteléfono con alguien.

- Muy bien, aquí las esperamos. – dijo, luego volteó y vio a Ash y Tracey. – Ah, miren, ya llegó. Ash, May y Dawn al teléfono. -

El aludido fue a sentarse, y en efecto, en la pantalla del teléfono estaban sus dos amigas coordinadoras, que se notaban muy felices.

- Hey, chicas, ¿cómo están? – saludó Ash.

- Nosotras muy bien. – dijo May alegremente. - ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Preparándote para tus 18 años? -

- Je, sí, algo así. – dijo Ash.

- Solo llamábamos para avisarte que acabamos de llegar al Puerto de Vermillion. – dijo Dawn. – Pasaremos por Pueblo Paleta en unos días para tu cumpleaños. -

- Genial, me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Ash. – Por cierto, felicidades por ganar la Copa Listón, estuvieron increíbles. -

- Jeje, ¿verdad que sí? – dijo Dawn riendo con algo de orgullo.

- Ah, por cierto Ash, ¿has sabido algo de Misty? – intervino May.

- Hmm, de hecho no, le mandamos la invitación hace unos días, ya debería haberla recibido. – dijo Ash. - ¿Por qué? -

- Ya veo… bueno, estate atento, que te tiene una sorpresita. – dijo la castaña guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – dijo Ash. - ¿De qué hablas? -

- Ah-ah, eso sí que no. – respondió May, negando con el dedo. – No puedo decírtelo, las sorpresas no se cuentan, se disfrutan. -

- Oigan, ¿ya me van a dejar hablar con él? – dijo una voz detrás de las chicas. De pronto, un niño peliazul con lentes se abrió paso entre las dos coordinadoras. - ¿Cómo estás, Ash? -

- Max, qué bueno verte. – dijo Ash. - ¿Qué tal te preparas para la Conferencia Plateada? -

- Velo tú mismo. – dijo Max, sacando una cajita, para luego abrirla mostrando sus 8 medallas de la región Johto.

- Vaya, felicidades, veo que ya estás listo. – dijo Ash. - Me gustaría tener una batalla contigo, quiero ver cuanto has mejorado. -

- Con mucho gusto. – dijo Max, antes de que su hermana acaparase la pantalla.

- Bueno, ya basta por el momento, nosotros nos tenemos que ir. – dijo May. – Te cuidas mucho, nos veremos en Pueblo Paleta. -

- Hasta entonces. – salió al paso Dawn.

- ¡Esperen, todavía no-! – alcanzó a decir Max antes que colgaran el teléfono. Seguro que debían estar muy apurados.

- Muy bien, ya que están aquí, es hora de repartir las labores. – dijo Delia. – Debemos estar listos para la fiesta. -

- Mamá, ¿cuál es el apuro? Todavía faltan 10 días. – dijo Ash.

- No importa. – dijo Delia. – Todos tus amigos vendrán, y tenemos que estar listos para recibirlos a todos. -

Delia tomó unas cajas llenas de globos, serpentinas y demás decoraciones, y le entregó una a Ash y otra a Tracey.

- Vayan preparando el salón de fiestas del restaurante. – dijo Delia. – Me tomé la libertad de cerrarlo al público hasta el día después de tu cumpleaños. -

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – preguntó Ash.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo que preparar los bocadillos, las bebidas, sin mencionar tu pastel de cumpleaños. – declaró Delia. – Bueno, no se queden ahí parados, tu fiesta no se va a preparar sola. -

- Ya escuchaste, Ash, vamos. – dijo Tracey, casi jalando del brazo a Ash para irse al restaurante.

- Ya, ya voy. – dijo Ash casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando Tracey lo jaló. Delia se fue a la cocina, y tomó su libro de recetas.

- Ahora veamos… ¿qué puedo preparar? -

Iba a ser una fiesta a lo grande. Había mucho qué hacer, y muy poco tiempo. Bueno, eso según Delia, que tratándose de su hijo, siempre quería hacer todo a la mayor brevedad posible, y lo mejor posible. Nada menos.

* * *

_**10 días después…**_

Misty caminaba tranquilamente por la ruta 1, camino hacia Pueblo Paleta, llevando su mochila Spheal a la espalda. La chica tarareaba su canción mientras caminaba, a modo de recordatorio, y para calmarse sus nervios, que no se apaciguaban del todo. El solo pensar que se pararía frente a Ash a cantarle la dejaba sin aliento, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. No se trataba de una simple canción, se trataba de todos los sentimientos que había tenido guardados en su interior por años. No sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Recordó una conversación que tuvo con May, un día que estaba de visita, y accidentalmente encontró los versos que había escrito.

_**Flashback: Gimnasio Cerulean, 5 meses atrás…**_

- _"Misty, tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano." -_

_- "No es tan simple." – dijo Misty. – "Ash nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos mientras viajábamos juntos, y no creo que lo haga ahora." -_

- _"No lo sabrás si no haces el intento". – dijo May. – "Además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" -_

_Misty quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. Esa pregunta la dejó pensando. Una pregunta que se había hecho muchas veces, pero cuya respuesta conocía muy bien en el fondo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Ash? Bueno, que la rechazara, y le rompiera el corazón. Pronto le quedó claro que lo que sentía era miedo. Miedo de hablarle a Ash de lo que sentía, de que él no le correspondiera de la misma manera, y fuese a lastimarla. Y ese miedo era lo que la detenía._

_- Misty, si no se lo dices, puede que después te arrepientas de ello el resto de tu vida. – dijo May. – Yo estuve así de cerca de perder a Drew por eso, no vayas tú a perder a Ash. -_

_- Pero May… - Misty no entendía como May se lo hacía sonar tan fácil. Cierto que ella tuvo sus pequeños problemas con Drew, pero al final decidió ser sincera y ahora llevaban una relación muy feliz. ¿Pero qué garantía había de que iba a ser igual con ella y con Ash? Aunque pensándolo bien, su relación con Ash no era lo que se pudiera decir completamente diferente a la que tenían May y Drew._

_- Escucha, no es fácil ser sincera con lo que sientes, yo lo sé. Pero es mejor un rechazo abierto que un amor oculto que fracasa sin siquiera haber comenzado. Piénsalo. -_

_Misty no pudo refutar eso. May tenía toda la razón. Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Tendría que armarse de mucho valor para hacerlo, pero a final de cuentas, ¿qué tanto podría perder?_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Fueron esas palabras de May las que la ayudaron a tomar su decisión. Lo que decía era cierto, la posibilidad de que Ash la rechazara estaba presente. Pero si no se arriesgaba, nunca sabría realmente si tenían alguna posibilidad. A veces saber la verdad puede ser doloroso, pero la angustia que provoca no saber la verdad es aún más intolerable.

Así, Misty decidió que lo haría, ya sin preocuparse tanto por el resultado, o de qué pensaría Ash de ella. Sin presiones, sin que nadie la obligara, lo iba hacer por decisión propia. Si Ash la rechazaba, bueno, no lo odiaría por eso, se resignaría a seguir jugando su papel de hermana mayor y mejor amiga igual que como hasta ahora, sin rencores ni nada. Pero, ¿y si no la rechazaba? Misty no terminaba de imaginarse que Ash realmente correspondiera a sus sentimientos, así que no estaba segura de esa posibilidad. No obstante… se le ocurrían muchas cosas que podrían hacer. Podría invitarlo a dar un paseo romántico al cabo al norte de Cerulean, y observar juntos el atardecer sobre el mar. Podrían irse de viaje en un crucero, los dos solos. Podrían tomarse unas vacaciones a algún lugar tropical, como las Islas Naranja. Podrían tal vez…

- ¿Eh? – Misty dejó de soñar despierta cuando de pronto notó que su pie se había hundido sin razón aparente en el suelo al pisar, y de pronto, sintió como todo debajo de ella se derrumbaba. - ¡AAAAAHHH! -

**¡CRASH! **La pelirroja aterrizó de un batacazo sobre su trasero, había caído en un agujero oculto en el camino. Y solo podía pensar en tres individuos que podrían haber sido los responsables de hacer algo así.

- Auch, había olvidado lo que duele caer en estos agujeros. – dijo, frotándose su trasero. – ¡Muy bien, trío de locos, muéstrense de una vez! -

- ¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo? –

- ¡Me habla a mí y no con odio! -

- ¡En el viento! -

- ¡Y luceros! -

- ¡Escuchen atentos! -

- ¡Causando terror porque soy la reina! -

- ¡Y no la molesten o se despeina! -

- ¡Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce! -

- ¡Para empeorarlo todo, eso júrenlo! -

- ¡Jessie! –

- ¡Jame-me-me-mes! –

- ¡Y el guapo Meowth! –

- ¡Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín! -

- Y el equipo Rocket... –

- ¡SE PONDRÁ A ROBAR!–

- ¡WOOOOBUFETT! –

- ¡Mime, mime! –

- Sí, tal y como me lo imaginaba. – dijo Misty, visiblemente furiosa. - ¿Y ahora qué se traen, eh? -

- Vaya, Jess, mira lo que atrapamos hoy. – dijo James. – Es la taruga de Cerulean. -

- Tiempo sin vernos, pelos de zanahoria. – dijo Meowth. - ¿Nos extrañaste? -

- A decir verdad no. – dijo Misty. – ¡Ahora, sáquenme de aquí o lo lamentarán! -

- Ah-ah. – dijo Jessie negando con el dedo. – Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí, pequeña. Y ahora, te ordeno que entregues a todos los Pokémon que traigas contigo. -

- Se fregaron. – dijo Misty con desdén. – No tengo nada para ustedes, y además tengo prisa. -

- Bueno, ya que nos lo pones de esa manera… es hora de la persuasión agresiva. – dijo Meowth sacando de quién sabe donde un aparato y al pulsar el gran botón rojo sacó una tenaza que de un jalón le arrancó la mochila a Misty.

- ¡NO! -

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo, el trío de los Rocket había tomado su mochila y ahora se iba alejando en su globo entre risas. Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde, Misty se las arregló para salirse del agujero, visiblemente furiosa, y empezó a correr tras el globo. No podía dejar que se escaparan.

- ¡Ladrones de poca monta, devuélvanme mi mochila! – gritaba Misty.

- Por supuesto, lo haremos una vez que vaciemos el contenido. – dijo Jessie, mientras la abría. Pero, para su desilusión, lo que había dentro no era lo que esperaban o querían. - ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? -

Dentro de la mochila de Misty no había nada de valor realmente para el equipo Rocket. Solo había una grabadora de CDs, un micrófono, un par de mudas de ropa y objetos personales. Pero no había Pokébolas ni nada de valor que les pudiera interesar.

- ¿Una grabadora? ¿Y un micrófono? – dijo James. - ¿Qué se quiere meter a cantante o qué? -

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde tienes tus Pokébolas?! – gritó Jessie.

- ¡Les dije que no tenía nada para ustedes, devuélvanme eso! – fue la respuesta de Misty, que no paraba de correr.

- ¡Ah, pura basura! – gritó Meowth. - ¡Deshazte de eso, Jessie! -

- ¡Sí, ahí tienes, quédate con ellos! – vociferó Jessie mientras arrojaba los objetos y la mochila.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

La desesperación de Misty al ver caer los objetos subió su adrenalina a niveles inimaginables, lo que centuplicó sus fuerzas y la hizo correr como nunca. Pegó un enorme salto, pero por desgracia, no fue capaz de atrapar la grabadora y el micrófono antes que chocaran contra el suelo y se hicieran añicos. En el suelo, Misty alzó la mirada, y se quedó estática al ver la grabadora destrozada, y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto. Pero antes que se asomaran sus lágrimas, los puños de la chica empezaron a temblar, mientras se cerraban, y su expresión comenzaba a llenarse de una rabia pura incontrolable, se podían ver venas a punto de estallar en su frente, mientras se ponía de pie. Eso era imperdonable, esos tres idiotas acababan de arruinar su regalo para Ash, y obviamente tenían que pagar por ello.

- ¡¡Ignorantes, tienen alguna idea de lo que acaban de hacer!! – gritó Misty llena de rabia.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Jessie, sin entender.

- Huy, se ve peor que tú cuando te enojas, Jess. – dijo James. – Me da meio. -

Misty no respondió, bufando de pura cólera, simplemente metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La chica había sido inteligente, y había traído una sola Pokébola consigo, pero no la metió en la mochila, sino en su bolsillo por si las moscas surgía algún "inconveniente". Y qué bueno que lo hizo.

- ¡Sal, Gyarados! – gritó mientras la arrojaba.

- ¡ROAAAAAAAAARR! – La enorme serpiente marina rugió tan furiosa como su dueña, preparada para atacar.

- ¡Gyarados! ¡Dales una lección, ataque de lanzallamas! -

- ¡ROAAAAAAAAARRRR! – Gyarados rugió nuevamente, lanzando un torrente de llamas hacia el globo del equipo Rocket, dejándolos cocinados a término medio, y haciendo que los propulsores del globo estallaran por el excesivo calor.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! **

- ¡El agujero siempre fue una buena idea! – gritó Jessie.

- ¡Excepto que siempre encuentran la forma de salir de él! – dijo James.

- ¡Y nosotros estamos en uno del que nunca podemos salir! – agregó Meowth.

- ¡WOOOBUFETT! -

- ¡NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ! -

Misty dio un suspiro de alivio al ver al equipo Rocket perderse en el cielo. Regresó a Gyarados a su Pokébola, y revisó su micrófono y grabadora. La rabia se le pasó haciendo sitio a una tristeza total. Se sintió más destrozada que la grabadora, esos idiotas habían arruinado el regalo de Ash. Poco le importaban los raspones que se hizo en las piernas, y que su ropa estaba llena de tierra por la revolcada que se dio.

- Cuenten con el equipo Rocket para arruinar una buena fiesta. – dijo Misty, desempolvándose lo que podía. No podía presentarse en casa de Ash así. Sus hermanas iban a matarla cuando les devolviera la grabadora, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, después de revisarla de nuevo, sacó el disco, y se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que estaba intacto. No todo estaba perdido, quizás aún podría servirle. Bastaría con que tuvieran un aparato de sonido para reproducirlo.

Mirando a todas partes, vio que estaba cerca de la orilla de un río, y sin meditarlo mucho fue hacia él, por lo menos para lavarse un poco. Iba a retrasarse para el cumpleaños de Ash, pero si iba a presentarse, tendría que hacerlo bien.

* * *

_**Un poco más tarde…**_

En el restaurante de Pallet House, había comenzado la fiesta por la celebración de los 18 años de Ash Ketchum. El lugar estaba lleno a reventar, aunque mucho más de lo que acostumbraba. En el enorme salón de fiestas había no menos de unas 70 personas, entre los que se contaban la mayor parte de los amigos cercanos de Ash, dentro y fuera de Pueblo Paleta. Incluso aquellos que no pudieron asistir en persona (entre ellos Gary Oak, por estar ocupado con sus investigaciones en Sinnoh), se tomaron la libertad de enviarle tarjetas de felicitación, o inclusive paquetes con sus regalos.

Entre los primeros que llegaron estaban May, Dawn y Max. Ash los recibió personalmente, y se notaba muy feliz de verlos, felicitándolos por sus logros más recientes. Dawn le había traído como regalo una playera y una chaqueta que ella y su madre diseñaron especialmente para él, se la habían preparado hacía meses. El entrenador se mostró bastante agradecido, ya tendría ropa nueva para salir en su próximo viaje. Por su parte, May y Max le compraron entre los dos un Pokétch de edición limitada Platino, que incluía muchas aplicaciones adicionales que no tenía el modelo tradicional.

- Estaba en promoción, tuvimos suerte porque ya quedaban muy pocos. – dijo Max.

- Sin mencionar lo que pagamos por él. – dijo May. – Espero que no vayas dejarlo caer o algo parecido. -

- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. – dijo Ash, poniéndose el reloj en la muñeca. – Es genial, muchas gracias, chicos. -

- Bueno, bueno, ya empezaron a divertirse sin mí. – dijo alguien de pronto, al voltear, vieron que se trataba de Brock. – Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal? Parece que llegué justo a tiempo, ¿eh? Feliz cumpleaños, Ash. -

- ¡Brock! ¿Qué hay, como estás? – Ash fue a darle la mano, y un fuerte abrazo, pero en eso notó al mirar sobre su hombro que no venía solo. Lo acompañaba una chica, delgada, un poco más alta que él, y con cabello negro que le caía por toda la espalda, con dos mechones con una raya roja en las sienes. Ash la reconoció inmediatamente, era Lucy, la Cerebro de la Frontera del Pico de Batalla, más conocida como "La Reina del Pico Lucy".

- Espero no te moleste que haya traído a Lucy. – dijo Brock, al notarlo. – No creí que quisiera perderse de una fiesta como esta. -

- Hola, Ash, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – Saludó la chica, sonriendo y con su tono relajado acostumbrado. – Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños. -

- Gracias, que bueno que viniste… - Ash se notaba algo confundido. - … pero, ¿cómo es que…? -

- Ah, ¿es que Brock no te lo contó? – dijo Lucy, entendiendo por los gestos de Ash lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle. – Hace seis meses que empezamos a salir. – Tomó del brazo al chico moreno. – Creí que ya deberían saberlo. -

- ¡Me entero! – Ash no se lo podía creer. Y sorprendentemente, su cerebro fue capaz de poner juntos uno y uno, y darse cuenta del por qué rara vez estaba en casa cuando lo llamaba.

- ¿Están saliendo? – dijo Max incrédulo. - ¡Ay no, es señal del Apocalipsis! ¡Auch! -

- ¿Cómo te atreves, Max? – lo regañó May, despues de darle un zape en la cabeza por su comentario. – Bueno, se le tenía que hacer tarde o temprano, ¿no? Además, considera que TÚ no lo ayudabas mucho. -

Max volteó, frunciendo el cejo, pero algo avergonzado. Era cierto que la actitud de Brock lo ponía de los nervios, y durante gran parte del tiempo que viajaron juntos, él lo arrastraba de las orejas cada vez que a Brock le daban sus "arranques románticos" con cualquier chica que se le presentara.

- Je, dejemos eso de lado. – dijo Brock, viendo que Max parecía bastante apenado. – Bueno, me dijeron que tu mamá se compró un equipo de karaoke hace poco. ¿Te importa si lo pruebo? Ya sabes que no se me dan mal las rancheras. -

- Ve y habla con ella, está por allá. – dijo Ash, señalando al otro extremo del salón donde la Señora Ketchum andaba repartiendo bocadillos a los invitados.

- Genial. Ah, casi se me olvida. – Brock sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco un paquetito envuelto. – Tu regalo. -

Brock y Lucy fueron hacia donde estaba Delia, dejando otra vez a Ash hablando con Max y las chicas. Se estuvieron un buen rato conversando, hasta que se desvió la conversación a… cierto tema que habían dejado de lado.

- Oigan, por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Misty? – preguntó de repente May.

- Pensándolo bien, no. – dijo Ash, mirando alrededor a ver si estaba por ahí.

- Ya vendrá, no te preocupes. – dijo Dawn. – Ella no sería capaz de perderse tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto? -

Eso era lo que Ash quería pensar. Los dos eran los mejores amigos desde hacía años, y además, él mismo había hecho un sacrificio para poder asistir al de ella, ocho meses atrás. Llegó tarde por causas de fuerza mayor (tres causas que no quiso mencionar por OBVIAS razones), pero logró llegar. Se la pasó conversando con sus amigos, y soportando un poco el espectáculo que hacía Brock en el karaoke. El moreno sabía cantar muy bien, lo malo era que cuando se inspiraba, como que no sabía cuando pararle y atraía demasiados oídos y miradas femeninas por todos lados, lo que despertó más de un celo por parte de los chicos presentes que habían traído a sus parejas, y de la propia Lucy, que cuando ya no aguantó más lo sacó del escenario jalándolo de la oreja, entre gritos y risas por parte de los invitados.

- Muy bien, cariño, ya cantaste bastante, deja lugar para otros. -

- ¡Ay, mi reina! ¡No te me pongas celosa! ¡Ay, no me jales tan duro, ayayay! -

Mirando la hora en su nuevo Pokétch, se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que inició la fiesta, pero Misty todavía no aparecía. Empezaba a preocuparse, no creía que no fuese a asistir, pero… quizás le hubiera pasado algo.

- ¿Gustan galletas, muchachos? – Vino de pronto la señora Ketchum, con una bandeja llena de galletas.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo May preparándose para coger un puñado, de repente, Munchlax se salió de su Pokébola, y como era de esperarse…

- ¡Munchlax! ¡Munch, munch! – El Pokémon glotón, ni corto ni perezoso cogió la bandeja de Delia sin pedirla por favor, y se zampó todo su contenido en una milésima de segundo, pero no contento con eso salió corriendo hacia la mesa donde algunos invitados se servían sus botanas ellos mismos.

- ¡Munchlax, vuelve aquí! – La castaña salió corriendo tras su Pokémon, antes que fuera a causar un desastre con su frenesí de alimentación, desgraciadamente, no evitó que se comiera más de un tercio de los bocadillos de la mesa, y luego se desplomara con la barriga bien llena sobre la mesa, perturbando a más de un invitado en el proceso. May lo regresó a su Pokébola, pero no sin que varios de los invitados que fueron víctimas del ataque del glotón le reclamaran no tener más cuidado con su Pokémon.

- Suerte que hay mucho más de donde salió eso. – dijo Delia. – Ahora vuelvo. -

Delia se fue hacia la cocina, a buscar más bocadillos. Había previsto un posible ataque de parte del Munchlax de May, y por eso se había ocupado en preparar una reserva más que considerable.

Mientras tanto, Misty había llegado a Pueblo Paleta, bastante retrasada por haber tenido que lavar sus ropas en el río a causa de la revolcada, y ni siquiera pudo esperar a que se secaran por completo, de modo que tuvo que ponérselas todavía escurriendo agua por el camino. Afortunadamente, para cuando llegó, ya estaban secas, y nadie se daría cuenta. Desde luego, eso le costó tres horas de retraso en el camino, y se dio cuenta de que ya para entonces la fiesta había empezado. Se pudo notar todo el jaleo desde afuera en Pallet House.

- Espero que Ash me perdone por llegar tan tarde. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, él también se retrasó en el mío, supongo que estamos a mano ahora. -

La chica caminó con paso firme hacia el restaurante. Había sobrevivido al viaje, ya estaba ahí. Lo que le quedaba ahora, era armarse de valor para enfrentar a Ash… y de aún más valor para darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, nuevamente la duda la invadió. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se molestaba con ella por haber llegado tarde? ¿Cómo se suponía que le daría su regalo frente a tanta gente? Lo que menos quería era hacer el ridículo en público cantando una canción de amor.

Pero entonces, vislumbró una pequeña luz de esperanza. En la entrada del restaurante, estaba alguien que le podría ayudar, que no se negaría jamás. Alguien que sin duda podría prepararle el momento para ella y Ash solamente. Sin más, corrió hacia la entrada.

- ¡Señora Ketchum! –

- ¿Eh? – La aludida volteó al reconocer la voz, y de inmediato fue a recibir a la joven. – Misty, por fin llegaste. Empezaba a creer que no ibas a venir. – dijo recibiéndola con un gran abrazo.

- Perdón por eso. – dijo Misty. – Tuve problemas en el camino. -

- Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. – dijo Delia. – Mejor avisarle a Ash que ya estás aquí, se va a poner muy contento. -

- ¡Espere un momento! – pidió Misty, antes que Delia fuese a entrar de vuelta en el restaurante. – Antes de eso… necesito pedirle un favor. Un favor enorme. -

- Seguro. -

Mientras tanto, adentro, Ash continuaba pasando el tiempo hablando con el resto de sus amigos. En una de esas, Ash vio por la esquina del ojo hacia la entrada del restaurante. Su mamá estaba conversando con alguien, a quien Ash reconoció inmediatamente como Misty, solo que tenía su cabello más largo que la última vez que se vieron.

- Parece que por fin decidió presentarse. – dijo.

- ¿Eh? – May y Dawn miraron hacia la misma dirección que Ash, la primera dijo. – ¡Es Misty! Je, sabía que no se iba a perder tu cumpleaños por nada. -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ash.

- Ya te lo dije, te tiene una sorpresita. – dijo la castaña. – Y ni pienses que te voy a decir que es. -

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – dijo Ash poniendo las manos al frente en un gesto defensivo. – Bueno, con que haya llegado, eso para mí es más que suficiente. -

Ash notó que Misty de pronto se abrazó con Delia, pero a la distancia que estaba, sumado a todo el ruido de la gente y la música que llenaba el lugar, no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Las dos finalmente terminaron su conversación y entraron al restaurante. Misty miró alrededor buscando a Ash, y finalmente lo notó cuando este le hizo un gesto de saludo. Misty sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaban.

- Hola, Ash, chicos. – saludó. – Perdón por el retraso, algunos inconvenientes por el camino. -

- No pasa nada, ya estás aquí. – dijo Ash. – Y aún queda mucho de la fiesta, así que hay para rato. -

- Je, creo que nosotros salimos sobrando aquí. – dijo May. – Dawn, Max, ¿qué tal si vamos al karaoke un rato? -

- Sí, ustedes dos deben tener mucho de qué hablar. – la secundó Dawn.

- ¿De qué están hablando? Si ni siquiera… ¡AUCH! – May le dio un pisotón a su hermanito. Su intención era que Misty y Ash tuvieran un ratito para los dos solos, y obviamente para eso ellos tendrían que desaparecerse temporalmente.

- Nosotros nos vamos, con permiso. – dijo Dawn, ayudando a May a arrastrar lejos a Max. Ash vio con cara de "qué fue eso", pero Misty solo sonrió, dándose cuenta que sus amigas estaban intentando ayudarla, muy a su particular manera, claro está. Sin más, tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de Ash.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado, empezaba a preocuparme. – dijo Ash. – Seguro me dirás que el Equipo Rocket te interceptó en el camino, ¿eh? -

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -

- ¿Por qué crees que llegué tarde al tuyo? – fue la respuesta de Ash. Ese trío siempre se aparecía cuando menos lo necesitaban. – Pero eso no importa en este momento. Por cierto… me gusta tu cabello. -

- ¿Eh? -

- Se te ve mejor largo. Te ves más bonita. – dijo Ash, como si fuera lo más normal.

- G-gracias. – Misty se ruborizó un poco, y se volteó para disimularlo. ¿Ash diciéndole que se veía bonita? Esa no la vio venir. No es que le incomodara, por supuesto. – Ash, por cierto, acerca de tu regalo de cumpleaños… -

- Oye, no hace falta que me trajeras un regalo. – la interrumpió Ash. – Ya con que estés aquí es más que suficiente. -

- Pero Ash… -

- Compartir con mis mejores amigos es el único regalo que necesito. Más aún, compartir con mi mejor amiga. – diciendo esto, puso su mano sobre la de Misty. La pelirroja sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder aún más. Su mirada se quedó clavada en la de Ash. De pronto se sentía muy nerviosa, por la forma en como él la miraba, y por el silencio que se acababa de formar entre los dos (pese a todo el ruido a su alrededor). Inconscientemente y muy despacio, los dos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros…

- Muy bonito, miren nada más qué tenemos aquí. – interrumpió de repente alguien, Ash y Misty se separaron de golpe. Había sido Brock. – Sigan, sigan en lo que estaban, no se paren por mí. -

- ¡Brock! – Misty tenía ganas de protestar algo, le había interrumpido su momento.

- Debían haber buscado un lugar más apartado, aquí todo mundo los va a ver. – dijo Brock.

- ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no íbamos a… - Ash se paró ahí, no supo exactamente qué decir.

- Hmm, si tú lo dices. – replicó Brock, como si le creyera.

- Brock, cariño, vamos a calentar la pista de baile. – vino al paso Lucy, cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Sí, mi reina, lo que tú digas. – respondió Brock. – Ya la oyeron, nos vemos luego. -

Misty miró sorprendida como Lucy arrastraba a Brock hacia la pista de baile, y más aún cuando los dos empezaron a gozar de lo lindo mientras bailaban. Más aún, esa chica lo había llamado "cariño". ¿Era eso posible?

- ¿Desde cuando…? – Misty señaló a Brock y Lucy, no terminó la pregunta, pero Ash la entendió.

- Hace seis meses, o eso dijo. – respondió Ash. – A mí también me sorprendió. -

- Me parece haberla visto en alguna parte, pero… no la recuerdo de nuestros viajes. -

- Ah, tú no estabas en aquel entonces. – dijo Ash. – Es Lucy, una de los Cerebros de la Batalla de la Frontera. -

- Increíble. – dijo Misty, mientras observaba como la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de la pareja y los aplaudía por lo bien que bailaban. – Parece que ahora nosotros somos los únicos que… -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nada, nada, olvídalo. – A Misty por poco se le iba un comentario innecesario. Ash quiso preguntar que quería decir, pero decidió mejor no molestarla.

Misty se quedó un rato viendo a Brock y Lucy, se notaban bastante felices. Le sorprendía que hasta Brock hubiese conseguido pareja mientras ella no estaba presente, y tuvo que reconocer que era una chica bastante atractiva, si bien un poco mayorcita. De nuevo, la edad para Brock era lo de menos. May y Dawn habían empezado a salir con sus viejos rivales en los Concursos Pokémon, Drew y Kenny respectivamente. Tracey había tenido unas cuantas citas con su hermana mayor Daisy, y aunque ella solía tratarlo más como su criado para hacer las labores en el gimnasio Cerulean, cuando estaban solos se llevaban bastante bien, y ella siempre le daba una buena recompensa por lo que hacía. Max era el único que aún no tenía digamos edad suficiente para interesarse en eso todavía, y se mostraba más enfocado en su entrenamiento Pokémon. Misty pensó que era como un Ash más joven, aunque de lejos más maduro y más inteligente.

- Por cierto, ¿y el collar que te regalé? – preguntó Ash de pronto.

- Aquí lo traigo. – Misty se metió la mano entre la blusa para sacarlo. – Lo escondí, ya sabes, por si acaso. No iba a dejar que fueran a robármelo ni mucho menos. -

- Bien pensado. – dijo Ash. – Y menos después de lo que pasé para hacerlo. -

- Un día me tendrás que enseñar como. – dijo Misty.

Ash soltó una risita, en eso vieron sobre el escenario del Karaoke, a May y Dawn cantando a dueto, aunque un poco fuera de sincronización, lo que hizo que algunos comenzaran a abuchearlas para que dejaran el escenario.

- Esto es tan embarazoso. – suspiró Max.

- ¡Afínense un poco antes de cantar! – gritó alguien.

- ¡Buuuuuuuuu, tomen clases de voz, falta que les hace! -

- ¡YYY, FUERA! ¡YYY, FUERA! ¡YYY, FUERA! -

Muy a su pesar, las dos coordinadoras tuvieron que bajarse de la tarima, muy avergonzadas, y agradecidas de que sus novios no las habían acompañado a la fiesta para ver ese enorme bochorno. Misty ahogó una risita, eso no tuvo precio.

- Se sincronizan bien en los concursos, lástima que no cantando. – dijo Ash.

- Yo lo haría mejor. – dijo Misty.

- ¿En serio? – Ash la miró con suspicacia, como si no le creyera. - ¿Por qué no vas y lo pruebas? -

- Eso a su momento, ya lo verás. – aseguró Misty. Ash se preguntó qué querría decir con eso, pero finalmente, decidió olvidarlo, y seguir con la fiesta tranquilamente. O tan tranquilo como se pudiera con todo ese jaleo.

* * *

_**Más tarde esa noche…**_

La fiesta se prolongó hasta casi las 11 de la noche. Algunos se fueron antes de tiempo, ya fuera por el cansancio, o porque se fastidiaron, sin embargo, no había duda que todo mundo se divirtió como nunca. Para entonces ya casi todo mundo se había ido a casa, solo quedaban Ash, Delia, los amigos de Ash, que ayudaban a levantar un poco el desorden, y Lucy. Luego de mucho rato, Brock se desplomó en una silla, exhausto. Hasta él tenía sus límites al parecer. Tracey miró a Brock y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Me sorprende que no se quedara afónico. – dijo el observador Pokémon, refiriéndose al hecho de que Brock había usado y abusado del karaoke durante gran parte de la tarde.

- Esto también pasó en nuestra primera cita. – suspiró Lucy, yendo a ayudar a levantarse al semi-consciente Brock. – Será mejor que nos vayamos. -

- ¿Tienen donde quedarse? – preguntó Tracey.

- Reservamos una habitación en la Posada Pallet. – dijo Brock. – Mañana a primera hora salimos de vuelta a Pewter. -

- Bueno, vayan con cuidado. -

Lucy y Brock caminaron hacia la puerta, topándose con Ash y Delia.

- Buena fiesta, Ash. No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. -

- Gracias por venir… a los dos. – dijo Ash. – Oye, Brock ¿seguro que…? -

- Ah, no te preocupes, él va a estar bien. – respondió Lucy antes que terminara. – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo, buenas noches. -

- Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo May. – Tracey dijo que nos podemos quedar en el laboratorio esta noche. -

- *Bostezo*, no me había quedado despierto hasta tan tarde en mucho tiempo. – dijo Max. – En este momento solo quiero una cama donde dormir. -

- Espero que las almohadas estén bien mullidas. – dijo Dawn. – A todo esto, ¿alguien ha visto a Misty? -

- Eh… está… está atrás, ayudándome en la cocina. – dijo Delia, aunque evidentemente por su tono como que ocultaba algo. Sin embargo, ni a Ash ni a los otros les dieron importancia.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos, suficiente fiesta por una noche. – dijo Max. – Buenas noches, Ash, Sra. Ketchum. -

- Buenas noches. -

May, Dawn, Max y Tracey salieron con rumbo al laboratorio de Oak, a pasar la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella. Ash ayudó a su mamá a terminar de levantar un poco el desorden, aunque de todas maneras el día siguiente era domingo y no trabajaría el restaurante, de modo que tendría tiempo más que suficiente para limpiarlo.

- Oye Ash, ¿me harías un favor? Creo que dejé las llaves en la sala de la casa, ¿puedes ir por ellas? -

- ¿Las llaves? ¿Pero cómo se supone que…? -

- Solo ve a buscarlas, ¿quieres? -

Ash miró suspicaz a su madre, pero finalmente decidió hacerle caso. Delia a veces aparentaba ser despistada, pero ¿dejar las llaves del restaurante en la casa? Caminó sin prisa hacia la residencia Ketchum, a buscar las susodichas llaves para cerrar el restaurante.

Poco sabía Ash, que de hecho, Delia había ido a dejar las llaves en casa a propósito, aunque conservando las copias en su bolsillo, simplemente porque necesitaba un pretexto para mantenerlo fuera del restaurante por un momento. En cuanto notó que Ash ya estaba a buena distancia, corrió al interior del restaurante, más concretamente a la cocina, donde estaba Misty, esperándola.

- Ya se fue. Apúrate, antes de que regrese. -

- Muchas gracias de nuevo, Sra. Ketchum. – dijo Misty. – Significa mucho para mí, en serio. -

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. – dijo Delia. – Ahora ve, y dale a mi hijo el mejor regalo que haya tenido en toda su vida. -

- Puede estar segura de que lo haré. – dijo Misty. – Solo espero que le guste. -

- Le va a encantar, yo lo sé. – Delia le guiñó el ojo.

Misty corrió hacia el escenario. Conectó el equipo de Karaoke, y apagó las luces. Preparaciones de último minuto en el escenario, el momento se acercaba. Pronto llegaría el momento de la verdad.

**Flashback: Esa misma tarde, un poco antes…**

_- Lo que quiero pedirle es… bueno, tiene que ver con mi regalo para Ash. -_

_- ¿Tu regalo? ¿Y qué clase de regalo es? –_

_- Bien… - Misty sacó el CD. – Es una canción. Una canción que escribí para él. -_

_- ¿Escribiste una canción para mi hijo? – Delia se sorprendió, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su deleite al saber cuál era el regalo de Misty. – Y… ¿es una canción de amor acaso? - Misty se sonrojó, pero asintió esbozando una sonrisa. – Ah, que romántico, y se la quieres cantar en su cumpleaños. -_

_- Sí, precisamente… pero… - Misty le mostró a Delia la grabadora destrozada. – Tuve un… percance de camino hasta aquí, y bueno… - _

_- Oh, ya veo. – dijo Delia. – Bueno, querida, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tienes suerte, compré un equipo para karaoke y lo puse en el restaurante hace unos días. -_

_- ¿Lo dicen en serio? – Misty se sintió esperanzada. Sí podría cantarle a Ash después de todo. – En ese caso, ¿podría por favor guardar esto por mí? -_

_- Por supuesto, será un placer. – dijo Delia, tomando el disco._

_- Ah, por cierto, algo más. – dijo Misty. _

_- ¿Sí? -_

_- Quisiera cantársela solo a él… en privado. – explicó Misty, aunque no sin algo de pena. – Así que, bueno, si no es demasiado pedir… - _

_- No digas más. – interrumpió Delia, sabía perfectamente lo que Misty le iba a pedir. – Me aseguraré de prepararles el escenario después de la fiesta. Serán solo tú y Ash. -_

_- ¿Segura que estará bien? -_

_- Habrá que desalojar el restaurante un poco antes… pero tratándote de ti, puedo hacer ese pequeño sacrificio. – dijo Delia guiñándole el ojo. - Y estoy segura que a Ash no le molestará en lo absoluto. -_

_- Muchísimas gracias. – dijo Misty, abrazando a Delia efusivamente, la mujer le correspondió de igual manera. Delia conocía a Misty desde hacía años, y no le era del todo desconocido el hecho de que la joven pelirroja se sentía atraída hacia Ash. Con el tiempo había llegado a quererla como a una hija, y el prospecto de que pasase a formar parte de su familia no le era del todo desagradable. Claro que, para eso Ash necesitaría la motivación apropiada, y ahora era el momento perfecto para eso._

**Fin del Flashback**

Misty tomó un profundo respiro antes de plantarse en el escenario para esperar a Ash. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. No podía retractarse ahora.

Como diez minutos más tarde, Ash regresó al restaurante, y no vio a nadie al entrar. ¿Dónde estaría su madre? Fue hacia el salón de fiestas. Todo el lugar estaba desolado y oscuro, podría decirse que daba un poco de miedo, considerando que hasta hacía poco estaba lleno de ruido y mucha actividad fiestera. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de que su mamá y Misty le estuvieran jugando alguna broma, quizás querían asustarlo o algo similar.

- ¡Mamá, ya traje las llaves! ¿Vamos a cerrar? ¡Mamá! -

**¡CLICK!**

El sonido de un interruptor puso a Ash sobre aviso, pero al voltear se sintió aliviado. Ahí estaba Misty, parada firme en la plataforma del karaoke, sonriéndole con algo de timidez, y con el micrófono entre las manos, iluminada bajo el reflector.

- Hola, Ash. -

- ¿Misty? ¿Pero qué significa esto? -

- No creíste que no te iba a hacer un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad? – dijo ella.

- ¿Regalo? Je, ¿pero de qué se trata? -

- Es un regalo privado. – dijo Misty. – Es… una canción que escribí para ti. -

- ¿Una… canción? – Ash se sorprendió. - ¿Para mí? -

- Sí, Ash, para ti… - asintió Misty. – Quería que fuera una sorpresa, y como es personal no quería que nadie más la escuchara. -

- Así que a esto se refería May. – dijo Ash, finalmente entendiendo. – Y… supongo que ahora es el momento en que vas a demostrarme lo bien que cantas, ¿no? -

- Adivinaste. Bueno, podrás juzgarme luego de que termine, ¿de acuerdo? Toma asiento. -

Ash fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras Misty ponía en marcha el aparato para reproducir la pista. Delia había puesto el disco en el aparato poco después que el resto de los invitados se fueron. Misty respiró profundo, y comenzó a cantar:

_Mil y un estrellas veo brillar, _

_Los dos aquí, noche es ya,  
Hay algo que queremos ocultar, _

_Disimular, la verdad,  
Cuando te veo, quiero fingir..._

Apenas había empezado, y Ash comenzaba a sentirse como si lo hubieran hipnotizado. Misty tenía una voz preciosa, cantaba como un ángel. Lo cuál sorprendió mucho más a Ash, considerando todas las veces que ella le había gritado e insultado durante sus viajes. No creía que pudiese ser esa misma voz.

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y _

_No sé como empezar,  
Quiero decírtelo más temo que _

_Me puedas lastimar,  
Como una cosa tan sencilla puede _

_Darme este temor,  
Pero me muero por decirte _

_Que eres dueño de mi amor._

Ese coro hizo que Ash comenzara a pensar un poco en algunos momentos que tuvo con Misty. De cuando en cuando ella tomaba actitudes muy raras. Bueno, él pensaba que eran raras, pero era porque realmente no las entendía. ¿Podría ser, acaso, que ella estuvo enamorada de él todo ese tiempo?

_Las frases que te tengo que decir, _

_Me cansé de ensayar,  
Y cuando al fin me voy a decidir, _

_De nervios no puedo hablar,  
Cuando me ves, quieres fingir..._

Ash reflexionó un poco más. En retrospectiva, esos gestos, comentarios y actitudes que a veces Misty tomaba… quizás eran indirectas muy sutiles sobre lo que ella sentía. Pero él, siendo tan despistado e inmaduro, nunca se dio cuenta. Y sin quererlo, la estaba lastimando con su indiferencia. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió en ese instante, el cual aumentó aún más, al mirar a los ojos a Misty, quien seguía cantando, desde el fondo de su corazón.

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y _

_No sé como empezar,  
Quiero decírtelo más temo que _

_Me puedas lastimar,  
Como una cosa tan sencilla puede _

_Darme este temor,  
Pero me muero por decirte, _

_Que eres dueño de mi amor._

El joven intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aun cuando por dentro era un torrente de emociones entremezcladas. Misty estaba dejando salir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos con la canción, y Ash los estaba recibiendo con cada verso. No podía explicar como se sentía, a pesar del hecho de que todo lo que Misty le estaba transmitiendo con su canción le caía como si lo cortaran mil espadas, no quería que se detuviera. ¿En qué terminaría todo?

_Di, por que te vas de mi,  
Tal vez sientes, lo que yo por ti  
Mi amor... ha callado por temor,  
No puedo más disimular, no lo ves..._

- "Mi amor… ha callado por temor." – repitió Ash mentalmente. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual nunca le dijo nada? Eso en verdad le sorprendió bastante. Misty siempre se caracterizaba por decir siempre como se sentía y lo que pensaba, cosa que quedaba muy en claro con sus "humores extremos". Ash finalmente pudo comprender en por qué de las actitudes de Misty. Ella sentía miedo, un miedo que no estaba del todo mal fundado, ya que él mismo le daba razones para tenerlo. Se sintió muy molesto consigo mismo, la última cosa que él querría hacer era lastimarla.

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y _

_No sé como empezar,  
Quiero decírtelo más temo que _

_Me puedas lastimar,  
Como una cosa tan sencilla puede _

_Darme este temor,  
Pero me muero por decirte, _

_Que eres dueño... de mi amor._

Misty dejó salir el último verso, y al poco tiempo la pista terminó de reproducirse. Su mirada no se había despegado de la de Ash durante todo lo que duró la canción. Podía ver claramente por su expresión que el muchacho estaba bastante… impresionado, por no decir más. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, ahora, solo quedaba esperar su respuesta.

Decenas de emociones se mezclaban en el interior de Ash en ese momento. Había mucho que quería decirle, pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía como decirlo. La canción había tenido un gran impacto, eso era seguro. Ash escuchó atentamente cada verso, y podía sentir como Misty le transmitía cada sentimiento con ellos. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Se habría estado guardando ella todo eso durante tantos años? Nunca se imaginó que ella hubiera tenido sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él. Algo era seguro, sin embargo, desde ese momento ya no la vería simplemente como su "mejor amiga".

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Huh? -

- ¿Qué te pareció? – insistió.

- Bueno… - Ash se rascó la mejilla, y desvió la mirada con algo de pena. – No estuvo nada mal. – "Idiota, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?" – se regañó mentalmente. – Tienes… una voz preciosa, no sabía que cantaras tan bien. – agregó de inmediato, intentando corregir su error anterior.

- Jeje, qué puedo decir, es uno de mis talentos ocultos. – dijo ella, sonriendo con un poquito de orgullo.

- Sí, eso veo. – dijo Ash. Los dos guardaron silencio un momento. Luego de unos segundos, Ash se puso de pie, y caminó hacia ella. No podía dejar las cosas así como así, tenía que darle una respuesta apropiada. Misty, por su parte, tomó algo de aire antes de volver a hablar, no sin mostrar algo de timidez.

- Sabes, aún… falta una parte de mi regalo. -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó él, Misty asintió.

- Cierra los ojos. – pidió la chica.

- ¿Para qué? -

- Compláceme, solo hazlo. – insistió ella. – Y no se te ocurra abrirlos antes de tiempo. -

- Hmm, está bien, como digas. –

Ash decidió hacerle caso, y cerró los ojos. Misty ahogó una pequeña risita que se le iba a salir. La chica no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se acercó a él con mucha cautela, y parándose de puntillas para poder alcanzar su rostro, Misty respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca. Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, como si quisiera cerciorarse que no se le escapara, y cerrando ella también sus ojos, lentamente se fue acercando.

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe al percatarse de lo que Misty pretendía, en cuanto lo sujetó del cuello, pudo verla acercarse con los ojos cerrados y sus labios listos para besarlo. Parte de él quiso salir corriendo, pero no pudo, la chica, pese a su apariencia delgada, era muy fuerte y no lo iba a soltar. No pudo más que resignarse, y dejar que Misty hiciera con él lo que quería. Sin embargo, pronto todo ese deseo de salir huyendo se disipó, cuando pudo sentir los labios de Misty sobre los suyos. Se sentían muy cálidos y suaves, ella lo estaba besando de una manera tan tierna y dulce, que no quiso que parara. Poco a poco se fue relajando, y antes de darse cuenta él mismo la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a corresponderle de la misma manera. ¿Dónde aprendería Misty a besar tan bien?

Luego de unos minutos, los dos se separaron, cuando les faltó el aire, sus corazones iban a mil por hora. Ash miró fijamente a su "amiga". Misty le sonreía con algo de timidez, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor. Amor por él, de eso no cabía duda.

- Te amo, Ash. – susurró Misty. – Solo quería que lo supieras. -

De pronto, fue como si la hubiese visto más hermosa que nunca, como una persona completamente diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo esa chica tan especial de siempre. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, entendió lo que significaba ella para él. Ya tenía claro qué era lo que debía hacer.

- Misty… - dijo finalmente, abrazándola con fuerza. - ¿Podrías perdonarme? -

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, algo confundida

- Por nunca haberme dado cuenta. Quiero decir… de tus sentimientos. – dijo Ash. – Soy un idiota, nunca imaginé que pudieras quererme de esa forma. -

- No es solo tu culpa. – dijo ella, correspondiendo a su abrazo. – Yo tampoco entendía estos sentimientos, en realidad… me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo especial que eras para mí. Además, con mi carácter, era difícil pensar que te fueras a fijar en alguien como yo. -

- Oye, no digas eso. Cuando te lo propones… me sorprende lo linda y dulce que puedes llegar a ser… como ahora, por ejemplo. – dijo Ash, separándose para verla a los ojos.

- Sí, claro. – dijo ella, con tono de "no te creo".

- Lo digo en serio. – aseguró Ash. – En verdad, eres una chica maravillosa... cuando no estás de mal humor. -

- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – dijo Misty, con ligera versión, y sin embargo feliz por lo que Ash le acababa de decir.

- Bueno… éramos unos niños, quizás solo necesitábamos madurar un poco, ¿no? – dijo Ash, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Algunos más que otros. – dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa medio sarcástica.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo Ash, a quien no le agradó el tono de ese comentario, ni la expresión que lo acompañaba.

- Nada, nada. – respondió Misty, obviamente no iba ella misma a arruinar ese momento, luego de que le costó tanto prepararlo. – Bueno, al menos… ya lo sabes, y eso es lo que importa. -

- Sí. – dijo Ash. – Misty… ya con todo esto… ¿tendría sentido pedirte que seas mi novia? -

- Je, ¿tú que crees, tontito? – rió ella, volviendo a abrazarlo. – Ya habrás de saber cuál sería mi respuesta. -

- Tomaré eso como un sí. – dijo Ash, apretándola también, y quedándose así por un buen rato. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo habían dejado salir esos sentimientos reprimidos. Ash se dio cuenta de la hora, y le dijo a Misty que sería mejor volver a casa, ya era muy tarde, y ambos estaban muy cansados.

La pareja salió del restaurante por la puerta trasera, cerraron el restaurante, y regresaron juntos a la casa Ketchum. Ambos iban tomados de la mano, la noche estaba tranquila. En la entrada los esperaba Delia, quien sonrió con satisfacción al ver a la feliz y recién formada pareja.

- Por lo visto todo salió muy bien entre ustedes, ¿no? –

- Tú también tuviste algo que ver, ¿no Mamá? – dijo Ash. Delia solo volteó y sonrió con cara de "yo no fui".

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Sra. Ketchum. – dijo Misty.

- No, no tienes nada que agradecerme. – dijo Delia. – Todo sea por la felicidad de mi hijo. Espero que no te moleste ayudarme a cuidar de él a partir de ahora. -

- Jeje, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. – dijo Misty, viendo de reojo a Ash.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo molesto el chico.

- Bueno, creo que los dos ya se divirtieron suficiente por hoy. – dijo Delia. – Es hora de ir a la cama, así que mejor entren de una vez. -

La pareja entró a la casa, y Delia cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Ash acompañó a Misty subiendo las escaleras hasta la puerta de su habitación. Por suerte para ellos la casa estaba despejada dado que el resto de sus amigos ya se habían marchado, de modo que la chica podría dormir tranquila en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pero justo antes de entrar, Ash la llamó.

- Hey, Misty. -

- ¿Sí? -

- Muchas gracias. Fue el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido. -

- No fue nada. – dijo ella. – Terminé dándome un regalo yo misma en el proceso. -

- Misty… estaba pensando… creo que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no crees? Podríamos… no sé, viajar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. – propuso Ash. – Quiero decir, solo tú y yo. -

- Bueno… no lo sé. Están mis deberes en el gimnasio, y tengo que ocuparme de ellos. – dijo Misty.

- Bien… en ese caso, no me molestaría quedarme una temporada por allá, por si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes. – se ofreció. – Si… tú quieres, claro. -

- Pensándolo bien, a veces hacen falta las manos de un hombre por allá, y creo que el pobre de Tracey ya necesita un descanso. – Misty rió al decir la última parte, recordando como Daisy tenía sometido al observador Pokémon.

- A menos que te moleste soportar todos los días a un chico tonto y despistado como yo, no creo que eso sea un problema. -

- Quizás seas un chico tonto y despistado. – dijo Misty sonriendo de manera traviesa. – Pero así mismo es como te quiero, y no te cambiaría por nada. -

- ¿Ah sí? Pues lo mismo te digo yo, chica gruñona. – respondió Ash en el mismo tono, viéndola con malicia. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, suavizó su expresión. – Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir. -

- Sí, ya estoy cansada. Buenas noches. – dijo ella, dándole un besito rápido en los labios.

- Buenas noches. -

Ash se metió a su cuarto, y Misty al suyo. La chica se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Había sido un riesgo enorme, y pese a que casi sentía que iba a morirse al haberse parado frente a Ash para cantarle, ahora se sentía muy bien consigo misma, por más de una razón. Había enfrentado sus temores, y gracias a ello había conseguido su objetivo, le había dado a Ash el mejor de los regalos en su cumpleaños. Un regalo que valía más que nada en el mundo. Un regalo que ambos podrían compartir siempre, y que los mantendría unidos, de ahora, hasta la eternidad.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Caramba! Por fin lo termino. No fue fácil, poniendo esto, quitando aquello… pero lo valió. Ya está, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar Quest for the Power a la brevedad, pero como estamos en el último tercio del semestre, tendré que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
